


forbidden memories

by kyoispaper (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pining, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyoispaper
Summary: for years kyoki had always dreamt of a mysterious boy. the first day of his school was also the first day he met the boy and fell head over heels for him. sadly for years, takuma watches his best friend dream of a boy he never knew. and the day he say the boy, he knew he had to protect his friend. akiho never knew anything that happened with his past life. but the day he met kyoki he was forced to remember those forbidden memories.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Kyoki Enoshima/Takuma Matsuo, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	forbidden memories

**Author's Note:**

> revamping this story go brrrrrrrrrrr i suck at writing im so sorry okay. 
> 
> ps, takuma is owned by my friend @chuuakuu  
> also i use ~ as a way to drag out words

_“aki, do you ever wonder if we will meet again in our next lives?” kyoki asked as he turned to look at him. “maybe, i do hope that i meet you though.” he says as kyoki smiles. “yeah, i hope so too.”  
_

—

Kyoki always dreamt of _him_ , he doesn’t know who _he_ is but he feel that they were soulmates. Kyoki opened his eyes as he heard someone knock on his bedroom door. “Kyoki Enoshima, wake up already before we go to school late!” The voice says as Kyoki shot up as he ran towards the door and opened it, “Takuma why the hell are you at my house? Did my mom even let you in?” Kyoki asked as Takuma sighs, “Of course Ms Shirogane let me in, now get ready and eat breakfast before we are late.” Takuma says as Kyoki groans closing his door.   
  


Kyo


End file.
